Listen to your heart
by Altology
Summary: "Too hot!" Rachel yells as the bottle stops at a blonde. "Spin the bottle to decide your partner!"


**A/N Happy Valentine's Day y'all! I hope all of you readers out there to have a day filled with mush and romance, or else, filled with friendship chocolates (like me). I'm on my semester break now so hopefully Pierce's Law and The Guardian will be updated soon! In the mean time, enjoy this one shot Brittana fic that kinda hung onto my brain one day and I just had to get this out. Story unbeta-ed. Any errors made are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Too hot!" Rachel yells as the bottle stops at a blonde. "Spin the bottle to decide your partner!"<p>

Rachel stumbled into Santana earlier and introduced herself as the 'future star of New York' and told her to keep a lookout for her production's advertisement next time. Santana smiled and nodded to whatever drunk slurs Rachel was spewing and guided the brunette back to the lounge where majority of the student population are.

The blonde crawls forward to the middle and spins the bottle. She watches with anticipation as the bottle swirls on its spot and slows to a halt - on Santana.

"TOO HOT!" Rachel shouts, encouraging cheers from the other players in the circle.

Santana knows that game. It's a drunken game created by some horndogs to watch people make out with each other, trying to rile the other up without any physical contact, except their mouths.

The blonde shuffles forth until she's in front of Santana. There's a playful glint in her eyes and Santana can tell that the girl isn't affected by the fact that her 'too hot' partner is a girl.

With no objections from Santana, the blonde leans forward and connects her lips with hers. She keeps her hands on the floor, supporting her weight as she kisses Santana.

From only lips to lips contact, it slowly progress to nips, before tongue slips past their own lips and into the mouth of the other party.

The boys wolf whistled, Rachel cheers obnoxiously loudly and some others stare in amusement as they watch the two girls getting lost in each other.

Santana is mindful to keep her hands rooted because the moment she moves them, they will find their way onto the blonde that she's kissing and she can't let that happen because she can keep her hands to herself.

The blonde seems to be thinking similar thoughts because she's focusing on the kiss and her hands are stoic by the sides.

She's not that drunk yet. So when Rachel yells "one minute", she reluctantly pulls back and licks her lips as she opens her eyes and meet the gaze of those mocha eyes that seem to be drawing her in. She's trying her damnedest to keep her hands to herself when all she wants is to pull the brunette back in and continue their game of oral pleasure.

"Your turn to spin!" Rachel snaps her out of her thoughts. She takes a quick glance at her game partner before spinning the bottle.

"I'm going to the washroom." Santana says as the bottle spins on it's axis, slowing down for the next target.

Her eyes follows the brunette but the round of cheers brings her back. She needs to give the next dare. "Body shots!"

The crowd whoop and holler at the suggestion. Taking the opportunity during the chaos, she sneaks out of the circle and makes her way to the washroom.

The door is open, but there's no sight of Santana anywhere. She furrows her brows and frowns, before grabbing a can of beer from the bucket of ice and heads back to the crowd of 'spin the bottle'.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you enjoy the party last night?" Sam asks, leaning against the locker next to Santana's.<p>

"It's alright, I guess." Santana replies, swapping her geography book for her calculus's. She closes her locker and walks away without much of a glance at Sam.

"I heard about the wild time you had. How was that chick?" Sam smirks as he walks alongside Santana.

"I don't remember anything." She lies, refusing to admit that she liked Rachel Berry's dare.

"Come on, Santana! They said she was the hottest one among those that weren't from here." Sam whines, obviously wanting more from Santana.

"Uh huh, and I'm not going to see her again." It's true. She have no idea who that blonde is, and the chances of meeting her again is close to zero because if she had seen her before, she would have recognized her but no. Zilch, nada. Zero impression of seeing that girl anywhere.

"Or…" Sam stops short. "Who is that?"

Santana's eyes widen for a moment before plastering on her poker face. Talk about chances and luck.

"She's hot." Sam comments, earning a jab from Santana. "Ow! What was that for?"

* * *

><p>"Who's that?"<p>

"That? He's Sam Evans, the quarterback of the football team."

"No, not him. The girl with him."

"Lopez. Star player of the school's basketball team." She replies before narrowing her eyes at the girl beside her. "Wait, britt. She's the girl you made out with?"

Brittany exchanges a smile with Santana as they pass by each other, before turning to the girl beside her, her smile never fading. "Yeah."

"Now I see what the fuss was all about. You, and Lopez."

"Do you have something against her, Quinn? Because you don't sound very happy about it." Brittany questions, unsure of why her friend is getting so protective.

"The soccer and basketball team have never gotten along." Quinn explains as she turns the knob for her locker combination. "But Lopez is cool about it, I guess. She doesn't really step on our toes like her other teammates."

Brittany nods. She was told to follow her cousin around, with permission from the school as well, to experience life in William McKinley High School because the chances of her transferring to the mentioned school is 99%.

The students… well, as usual, stares at her as she walks down the corridor beside Quinn because firstly, she isn't a student of WMHS, and secondly, she's with Quinn Fabray, main striker for the school's soccer team.

"So… What kind of person is she?" The brunette plagues Brittany's mind and she's not sure why, but she wants to know more about her.

"As mentioned, she's the star player of the basketball team even though she's kind of petite." They maneuver through the corridors until they reach Mrs Williamsburgh's calculus class.

Almost instantaneously, her eyes find Santana's. "And she, is in my calculus class."

* * *

><p>"Shit, you didn't mention she was hot!" Sam nudges Santana.<p>

Santana clicks her tongue at Sam, not appreciating the physical nudge. "Why should I?"

"Because she's hot! Damn, I wonder what she's doing here." Sam ponders out loud as he ogles at Brittany.

Brittany waves, directing the gesture at Santana, but Sam decides to return the wave, thinking that Brittany is trying to interact with him. "Look, she's waving to me!"

Santana returns the gesture with a slight smile before lowering her head to start on her calculus tutorial.

"What so you think, Britt?" Quinn asks as they settle down.

"Alright, I guess. They're all pretty friendly." Brittany smiles.

"I'm glad."

* * *

><p>"May I be excused to go to the washroom?"<p>

"Go ahead."

Nobody pays any attention as Santana got up from her seat and exits the class, except one.

Brittany watches as Santana makes her way out of class. Since she doesn't have any work to be done, she excuses herself from class as well. The teacher gives a casual wave as permission for her to leave.

She takes a stroll along the hallway before heading to the washroom, not wanting to enter when the brunette is still in the washroom and exiting to find her waiting outside. It seems pretty creepy if that were to happen, Brittany thinks.

So she takes her time admiring the various displays along the hallways, stopping at one enormous trophy in a glass display. '2013 National Cheerleading Championships: First'

She wonders about what she's going to join when she officially joins the WMHS population for a moment before heading to the washroom.

The smell of common air freshener permeates her senses as she pushes open the door to the washroom. The sound of the water flowing out of the tap fills the silence. She steps into the washroom and waits for the brunette to lift her head.

* * *

><p>Santana hears the door opening, but she doesn't have it in her to be bothered by people entering the washroom so she doesn't bother looking up as she continues washing her hands.<p>

Realization sink in when she realizes that whoever just entered the washroom isn't going into any of the stalls behind her, causing her to look up. Through the mirror, she makes eye contact with the blue, playful eyes that she had seen last night.

Santana breaks the eye contact and tries to ignore the blonde's presence. She gives a subtle smile, hoping that it will be sufficient for the blonde but she stops her by stepping in her path, disallowing her from exiting the washroom.

She looks up to find the blonde already looking at her, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement.

When it becomes clear that Santana isn't going to budge, Brittany extends her hand. "Brittany Pierce."

Santana scrunches her face in confusion before raising her hand to takes the offered hand. "Lopez." She tries to pull her hand back but Brittany's grip tighten, refusing to let Santana pull back.

"I know you're a Lopez. But what's your name? Like my name is Brittany, and I am a Pierce."

Santana raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "Santana."

"Santana Lopez." The name rolls off her tongue with such ease that makes Santana shudder.

Brittany releases her hold on Santana's hand and opens the door for her before bowing a little. "After you."

Santana chuckles softly and returns the bow as she steps out of the washroom, with Brittany following behind. Brittany's little quirks are breaking her stoic demeanor bit by bit.

"So, Pierce. What are you doing in McKinley high?"

"You can call me Brittany, you know?" Brittany nudges Santana lightly. "I might be transferring here so I'm with Quinn to take a discovery camp."

Unlike Sam's nudges, Santana actually didn't mind Brittany's slight nudge. Call her biased, but she's affected by the physical contact. "How is the school treating you so far?"

"Not bad, considering how a quarterback waved at me."

"I'm glad." Santana replies as she slides open the door to the calculus class and returns to her seat without any more eye contact.

* * *

><p><em>If I said I want your body now,<em>  
><em>Would you hold it against me?<em>

"Stop!" The coach yells. "You're in! Report to the fields tomorrow morning at 8am!"

Brittany smiles and bows before running across the hall to where Quinn is watching. "You were great, Britt!"

"Thanks! Now I'll have a better view at your games." Brittany teases. But soccer isn't the only game she'll have an up close view on. She'll be cheering for the football team, and the basketball team.

* * *

><p>She's changing into her jersey top when she hears the rustling of pompom by her ears, causing her to cringe. Santana pulls her top down and turn to the noise, only to be met by the bright, radiant cheerleader who is now known through the school. Boys try to get her attention, girls admire her.<p>

"Break a leg!" Brittany pulls Santana into a good luck hug.

Santana chuckles and gives Brittany an appreciative pat before pulling away. "Which team are you on?"

"I cheer for all the sports team so I'm on team sports! This way, I can play unbiased between you and Quinn."

"Good to know you still have my back, Miss Pierce."

"When haven't I?" Brittany teases. "I have to head out for the opening cheer. See you after!"

Santana watches as Brittany skips out of the changing room, the smile on her face lingering.

* * *

><p>"-AND THE BALL SCORES! WILLIAM MCKINLEY IS IN THE FINALS!" The entire crowd erupts into cheer as McKinley High wins the match with a buzzer beater made by Santana. The team surrounds Santana and crushes her in the circle of hugs.<p>

The spectators holler, cheering for the winning team as they shake hands with their rivals.

A pair of blue eyes watches the scene unfold before her, with the similar glint she had in her eyes the first time they had any form of contact.

They never spoke about that day, that dare, that kiss. They've spent hours together but none of them have said a word about it. They're both trying their best not to scare the other off with that sore topic because they were both supposed to be drunk, when the fact is that they both weren't. They were sober, and they enjoyed the kiss more than the others that they have gotten before.

The cheer dies down as people start to file out of the gym. Cheerleaders disperse as Coach Sylvester releases them to either get out of the gym or hit the showers. Brittany lingers behind, waiting.

She waits for the other cheerleaders and players to exit the gym, her attention on the brunette that have been on her mind for weeks. Her eyes follow Santana, who is still swamped by her teammates for making the winning shot until they give Santana one last pat on the back and exit the gym to their awaiting parents.

As usual, Santana ignores the incoming presence in the changing room as she pulls her gym bag out of the locker. She's about to pull the shoelaces loose when someone throws their leg over her thighs and straddles her. The familiar scent of her blonde cheerleader reaches her nose, causing her to smile as a response. "Britt…"

She's met with a look she have never seen on Brittany before. "Wha-"

She's silenced by Brittany as the blonde brings her hands up to Santana's face and pulls her in, crashing their lips together. The want, the passion, the lust that accumulated since their very first encounter pours into that kiss. Santana's hands, now no longer with the need to be kept to herself, found its place on Brittany's hips, pulling the blonde closer.

Moans are swallowed by the other as their tongues slide across each other's, trying to ignite the spark that have been suppressed for the past few week of innocent interactions.

Brittany pulls away as she gasps for air, leaning her forehead against Santana's. "Congratulations on the win."

Santana chuckles. "I could get used to that kind of congratulatory surprise."

* * *

><p>The ball bounces rhythmically to her tempo as she pushes the ball down repeatedly. Perspiration trickle down her face as she readies herself to penetrate past the girl in front of her.<p>

With a final push, she surges forth and tries to drive past but the brunette reacts quickly, cutting off her path. Unable to break Santana's defense, Brittany stops and attempts a shot.

The ball hits the rim and bounces out. Santana jumps and catches the rebound before putting distance between them, dribbling the ball as she clears the ball. Brittany bends low, readying herself for Santana's renown drives.

The brunette charges forth, fakes a right before doing a spin move to her left. Before she could lift her legs up for the lay up, Brittany's arms slip around her waist. "Hey, that's a fou-"

**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**

The ball drops from Santana's hand and rolls away from them. Caught off guard by Brittany, Santana relaxes after a moment and hums in response. Her hand moves to cup Brittany's cheek but the blonde pulls away. "I'm all wet and yucky."

"I'm not any cleaner." Santana quirk an eyebrow in amusement before leaning forward again to kiss Brittany. The ball is forgotten as it rolls to the other end of the court.

* * *

><p>"WILLIAM MCKINLEY!" The Cheerios shouts from their formation.<p>

The crowd goes wild as they cheer for the girls on the field.

"Do you think we will win?"

"Fabray is kinda hardcore so, yeah."

"Since when have you been goody-goody with the soccer captain, Santana?" Sam throws Santana a puzzled look.

Santana shrugs, her attention on the blonde at the top of the formation, following her movements as the team lowers her down, ensuring that she's in safe hands. To be honest, the only reason she's here tonight at the school's soccer game against Burgham High is because of that one, particular blue-eyed blonde beauty that she have her eyes on.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual Ohio's inter-school basketball tournament proudly sponsored by Schuester's. All muscle sprays are free for the players tonight and every player will walk home with a goodie bag consisting of Schuester's muscle relief spray and muscle massage foam, a bottle of Gatorade and a banana for an energy boost." The broadcaster's voice fills the gym. Noisy chatters quieten down as the speaker introduces the two teams. "Without further ado, let's welcome William McKinley High School!"<p>

The applause thunders. "First up, Captain Cohen-Chang!"

Tina Cohen-Chang steps forward and takes a bow towards the spectators. The formalities continues until the players from both sides have been introduced. The players step forth, exchange handshake with players of the rival team before heading back to their respective benches.

As the coach briefs them on their strategies, Santana chance a look up and catches Brittany already looking at her. She smiles, resisting the urge to wave because her coach is currently giving a briefing and a quick pep talk to the team. "This is our game, girls. We make it, or break it. Give it your all, and we won't be the one breaking tonight."

"WHMS, FIGHT!"

The cheer erupts as the main five take their position on court.

Santana bends her knees and focuses. The ball leaves the referee's hand and her team's center smacks the ball towards their opponent's net. Santana sprints towards the ball and obtains possession of the ball. She scans the court before deciding to pass it to Tina who slows down the play.

* * *

><p>"-that was a really good drive."<p>

She introduced herself as Elaine to Santana. They're standing in the middle of the changing room, conversing as their individual teammates changes without much of a word to the others. They are all tired, too exhausted to hold proper conversation because they gave their all during the game.

"It was a lucky drive." Santana replies with a smile.

"But still, you were the one that pulls the score difference that huge." Elaine compliments, causing Santana to look down in embarrassment.

"Oh shit." Somebody mutters, her eyes widening at the fast approaching figure. All eyes follow the player's line of sight and similar thoughts are voiced.

Santana gasps in shock when somebody roughly grabs the collar of her jersey from the side, catching her unaware. Elaine almost yells at the interruption but is silenced by the sight before her.

The shock leaves her body and she relaxes when her brain registers what is happening.

Brittany pulls away from her lips with a smack and smirks when she sees Santana slowly opening her dazed eyes.

"Until now, I still haven't gotten used to that." Santana blinks and smiles up at her girlfriend.

"You were good." Brittany comments.

"Aren't I always?" Santana wiggles her eyebrows.

A cough interrupts them. Santana hastily apologizes for ignoring Elaine. "Sorry! Elaine, meet Brittany, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany extends her hand and gives Elaine a firm handshake. Her eyes narrows dangerously when she makes eye contact with Elaine, letting her know of the thin ice she's treading on.

Elaine gets the hint as she hastily excuses herself and retreats back to where her team is. Santana nudges Brittany slightly when Brittany's eyes remain trained on Elaine even after she have left the two alone. "Britt."

"What?"

"Glaring daggers at her won't hurt her, you know." Santana teases with a knowing look. Brittany's attention snaps to Santana instantly. Her brows furrow apologetically and Santana leans up to kiss the pout away. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not." Brittany protests.

"Can you guys tone it down? Some of us are trying to rest here!" Tina feigns annoyance before laughing. "You guys are so nauseously cute I cannot take it anymore. Good game tonight, girls! Have a good rest at home!"

"Bye Tina!" The team, including Brittany, waves at the captain before returning to their individual activities.

"So, my personal cheerleader." Santana rakes her eyes down the polyester cladded blonde before her, before locking gaze with those blue eyes she have been falling in. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

* * *

><p>"And what makes you think we'll be celebrating tonight?" Santana asks, her eyes never leaving Brittany's as they wait for their food to arrive.<p>

They're seated in Santana's favorite restaurant, Breadstix. When they arrived, Brittany asked for the table with the reservation under _Pierce_.

Brittany shrugs. "I believe in you, Santana. I just know that you'll win the game for us."

Santana laughs and shakes her head, amused by Brittany. The warmth in her chest grows as her mind replays Brittany's words._ I believe in you, Santana._ "Thank you, Britt."

Brittany returns the smile. "Do you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"And rhinos are just fat unicorns."

* * *

><p>They stroll, hand in hand, along the deserted street of Lima. The town's folks are mostly at home resting, save for a few people wandering around.<p>

"The stars are pretty tonight." Brittany looks up as they walk, trusting Santana to lead her, avoiding obstacles and poles that she might walk into.

Santana hums a response.

An idea hits Brittany. She smiles before tugging on Santana's hand. When Santana looks up, Brittany grabs her other hand and pulls her close, before guiding Santana into a slow dance.

"Britt," Santana laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

Santana allows herself to be lead, letting Brittany take control as she steps forth and twirls them around the boulevard. "There's no music."

"Not true." Brittany nudges Santana's cheek with her nose before whispering into her ear. "Listen with your heart."

Santana closes her eyes and focuses, trying to hear the same time that Brittany is dancing to.

Left, back, right.

"Britt?"

"Hm?"

"I hear it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She hears it. The soft rhythmic thumping of her heartbeat against her chest, a tell-tale of the unspoken confession -_ I love you._


End file.
